Touch The Sky
by jmfan2244
Summary: When Hiccup walks in on Astrid and Eret, he's heartbroken. He thinks he'll never find love again until he meets a certain redhead. Can Merida mend the bond torn by Astrid? Mericcup and Erstrid!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps just remember that constructive Critisim is always okay but be in mind that this is my first fanfic! Enjoy!3 (Story takes place after Brave and HTTYD 2.)

Bolded = thoughts

Touch The Sky

Chapter One

Hiccup woke to his roof shaking and creaking loudly. **Toothless.** He sighed and rolled out of bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He walked over to his desk that was covered in mounds of papers. Then he grabbed his shirt off the back of the chair and slipped it over his head as, his eyes landed on a picture of his girlfriend, Astrid. **Ahhhh, Astrid.** Hiccup snapped out of his daydream, slipped on his boot and threw on his clunky armor. He headed out of his house without eating to get a head start on his day.

"To-" he said before he was tackled to the ground by his best friend, Toothless.

"Well, good morning to you too Bud!" He grinned as Toothless licked his face being careful not to lick his clothes.

"Come on Bud," he said as Toothless rolled off of him and stood,"let's go get **you** some breakfast."

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and they were off, gliding through the sky like birds. He reached his arm up as it skimmed through the clouds. And for that one moment, he felt like everything that he had planned would go perfectly...

Toothless landed a few minutes later, next to a stream teeming with fish. He hungrily pawed in the water to catch some. Meanwhile, Hiccup slipped through the trees until he came upon a field full of flowers. They were all so colorful and each so beautiful. He bent over and picked a few red, then a few yellow and pink. He bunched them together and tied a piece of ribbon around them. He cut back through the trees and found a stuffed Toothless.

"Wow Bud, did ya eat the whole river?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and struggled to get back on his feet.

Hiccup carefully sat the bouquet down and tried to help Toothless roll over.

"How are you gonna fly us back, Bud" he stated once he had managed to get Toothless back on all fours. Toothless ignored his remark and eyed the bouquet Hiccup had reached down to grab.

"They're for Astrid," he said as he slipped a small box out of his pocket.

"I'm gonna ask her," he proclaimed as he flipped the box open to reveal a small pearl ring.

Toothless's eyes were big as saucers, then a wide toothless grin spread across his face. He spun around in circles around Hiccup to show his joy.

"I'm glad you're happy Bud,"he says as he dances around with his dragon.

Toothless points his head in the direction of the village and grunts happily.

"Eager are we?"he grins as he slips the box back in his pocket and jumps back on Toothless.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

Berk

Astrid flung her axe at the target and it hit the center.

"Beat that."she gloated.

"Psssh, amateur."Eret remarks.

He pulls his sword out of its case and carefully positions it.

"Today, maybe?"Astrid says impatiently.

Eret ignores her and gracefully throws the sword, it then hits the dead center of the target.

"Whatever. "Astrid exclaims as she yanks her axe out of the target.

"Don't be jealous."he smirks.

"Don't worry I'm not."she snaps back.

"Then where's my congrats?"he questions.

Astrid frowns at Eret.

"I'm waiting ."he teases.

"Ugh, fine,"she says angrily,"that was GORGEOUS Eret!"she replies with a cheesy grin.

"Not like you!"he replies jokingly.

Eret feels his cheeks getting hot as he realizes what he just said.

He looks at Astrid and sees that her checks are just as red.

"W-what?"she says.

~~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

"Okay,"Hiccup says,"I think I'm ready."

He eyes the Dragon Training Academy where Astrid is.

"How do I look?"he asks Toothless.

Toothless then nudges him in the direction of the academy.

"Right,"he says,"I should go."

Hiccup adjusted the flowers in his hand and felt his pocket to make sure the ring was there.

**Here goes nothing.**

Hiccup walked slowly towards the doors deep in thought.

**Why was it so hot today?**

**What if she says no?**

**I should just go home. **

**No! I have to, for dad!**

Hiccup slipped through the cracked door and heard voices.

He recognized them as Astrid and Eret's.

He decided to hide behind a stray target and watch and listen in on their conversation.

"Don't be jealous."Eret smirks.

"Don't worry I'm not."Astrid snaps back.

"Then where's my congrats?" Eret questions.

Astrid frowns at Eret.

"I'm waiting ."he teases.

"Ugh, fine,"she says angrily,"that was GORGEOUS Eret!"she replies with a cheesy grin.

"Not like you!"he replies jokingly.

Hearing this Hiccup peeked out from behind the target.

"W-what?"Astrid says.

"Uhhhh I'm sorry!"Eret blurts as he turns to walk away from Astrid.

Astrid grabs Eret's arm, he then spins around to face her.

"Go ahead and punch me."he says.

"No, don't be."Astrid replies.

"Huh?"Eret questions.

"You are too, by the way."Astrid says with a blush.

"T-thanks."Eret nervously says.

He turned and tried to walk away but he felt Astrid tug at his arm.

"Wait,"she whispers,"don't go."

"Okay."Eret says shakily.

He turns back toward her. Astrid runs her hand up Eret's arm and then to his cheek. Eret then cradles Astrid's face with both hands. Their faces are so close they can feel each other's breaths. Then their lips touch.

Hiccup is immobilized, he can't, he won't say anything. He feels his face getting hot with anger. He stands up suddenly knocking the target he was hiding behind over.

Astrid and Eret break apart from their kiss to see a red faced Hiccup. She sees the flowers in his hands.

"Hiccup." she whispers.

She starts towards him, but Hiccup throws the flowers to the ground and sprints out the arena. He doesn't stop until he is on Toothless and in the air, flying away, anywhere away from here.

Dun dun dun! CLIFFHANGER! Merida should be in Chpt. 2 or 3. Is it just me or did you guys sense some tension between Astrid and Eret? Sorry for any typos! Please review, follow, and favorite! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Momijifan Low-Ki: Thanks!**

**Guest: I like Hiccstrid in some cases but just not this one. This is a MERICCUP story! I think that Astrid is confused about her feelings here, but friends will always forgive. But thank you for reading and reviewing my story!**

**Ann b-010: Here you go!**

**Cheetah16: Thanks!**

**Thanks to everyone that followed and favorited! ;0D**

Touch The Sky

Chapter Two

"Valka!"someone called.

Valka turned from feeding Cloudjumper to see a stubby man with a long blonde beard.

"Gobber," Valka smiled, "what seems ta be troubling ya?"

"It's a letter addressed ta Hiccup but I can't find the lad."

"Aye, well maybe I could tae' a shot."Valka says holding her hand out for the letter.

"It doesn't say who it's from,"Gobber explains,"but maybe ya could tae' a look if ya know what I mean."

Valka shook her head and said, "You're still the same ol' sneaky Gobber."

She patted his shoulder and turned on her heel heading for the Training Academy with Cloudjumper close behind her.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

By the time Valka had got half way through town she was starting to consider what Gobber said.

**What if I can't find Hiccup?**

She looked at the letter in her hand

**What if it's important?**

Valka looked around and dove behind a house. Cloudjumper looked confused,but did the same thing. Valka pulled the letter out and began to carefully tear the top open. Cloudjumper gave her an unsure stare.

"Ah just wan' a peek."she coaxed.

Cloudjumper turned away so he couldn't see the letter. Valka soon got the letter open and slipped the paper out. It read:

_To Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of The Hairy Hooligan Tribe:_

_I have been informed of your father, Former Chief Stoick the Vast, untimely passing. To offer our sincere condolences, DunBroch would like to reopen its line of trade with Berk. To finalize this agreement we will send my daughter, Princess Merida of DunBroch. The Princess should arrive in a day's time. If there is anything else we can do to help, do ask._

_Sincerely,_

_ Queen Elinor of DunBroch_

Valka read the letter again before slipping it back in the envelope and jumping up quickly.

A startled Cloudjumper grunted and followed behind her.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

Valka arrived at the academy to see Astrid and Eret hopping on their dragons.

"Wait!"she panted"have either one of ya seen Hiccup?"

Astrid and Eret exchanged glances.

"Uhhh no."Astrid spoke up"why?"

**She's lying.**

"There's an important letter for Hiccup."she said turning to leave"I'll check the house next."

Valka walked out the arena and pressed her ear to the door.

"That was close ."Astrid whispered.

"Yea,"Eret said,"but what about the letter?"

"We can worry about that when we get Hiccup back,"she says,"now let's go!"

The two jump on their dragons and take off in the direction Hiccup did. Valka waits until they are out of sight before taking off after them.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

Hiccup skipped another rock across the clear water, it sank into the depths of the pond. Just like he and Astrid, they had been so high at one point, high enough to touch the sky... Now, like the rock they sank, drifting farther and farther apart from each other. That's why he wanted to propose, to make things right and bring them back together.

**But it looks like Astrids' found a new "babe."**

Hiccup was so mad he could punch something. So he did and that something happened to be a tree. He looked at his bloody hand so full of anger, trying to calm down, but he couldn't. He went on a rampage, kicking bushes and throwing rocks, it wasn't until he felt the little box in his pocket that he calmed down. He pulled out the ring and looked at it with disgust, then he threw it with all his might. It sailed through the air before landing with a splash in the center of the lake.

"I've moved on too."he mumbled as he backed away from the lake towards a guilty looking Toothless.

"It's not your fault Bud."he said as he patted his head and gave a reassuring smile.

"C'mon Bud, let's g-"

He heard dragon calls followed by Astrid and Eret landing right in front of him. He narrowed his eyes at them and before he could get a word out he saw his mother land on the side of them and she did not look happy.

Hiccup could tell that this wouldn't end well.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

"Ah can't see anything."Merida complained.

The fog surrounding the island was so thick she couldn't even see her hand.

She craned her neck and leaned off the boat to try and get a better look.

"Ah still can't see."she mumbled.

The boat hit a wave and Merida lurched forward. Before she went overboard something sturdy caught the back of her dress and pulled her back on.

"Phew, thank ye Angus,"she said without looking,"you've always got me back."

Angus snorted and nuzzled against Merida. She smiled and looked up, then she saw it. The island they called Berk.

"Wow."Merida whispered.

She took in the crystal clear water and the lush green land. To Merida, Berk looked like any other island. She couldn't believe that this was supposed to be the place that her ancestors hated with a passion. Merida heard a screech and looked up. She gasped it was a dragon. She'd never seen one before in real life only in the books her mom made her read. She stared at it in awe, until it landed in Berk.

"A-angus, did ye see that?"she questioned.

She turned back to look at the island with a grin on her face and suddenly she wasn't nervous.

**Special thanks to my sis (Musicreadergirl) for helping me write Hiccup's part. **

**More chapters should be up soon! Please follow, fav. And review! ;)))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Musicreadergirl: Thanks sis!**

**Momijifan Low-Ki: Thanks!**

**Roseline James: Thanks for telling me that, I'll PM you if I need it!**

**After watching HTTYD 2 again I realized that I screwed Eret's dialogue up!**

**He's supposed to talk with an accent sort of like Valka's and I forgot about it!**

**I'll leave his dialogue the same so I don't confuse anyone.**

**Thanks to everyone that followed and favorited! You guys rock!**

**Enjoy! 3**

Touch The Sky

Chapter Three

"Hiccup."Valka said as she stepped off of Cloudjumper and closed the distance between them. She inhaled deeply and hugged her son tight.

"Ah thought I lost you,"she whispered,"you're all I got now."

"I'm fine mom, I just needed to clear my head."he said looking directly at Astrid and Eret.

Valka backed up and eyed all three of the Vikings.

"What's goin' on between you three?"she questioned.

There was silence until Hiccup finally spoke.

"Nothing."he said looking down at his red knuckles.

Valka didn't look convinced.

"Are ya sure?"she asked.

"No,"Eret spoke up,"If it's the truth you want, then that's what you'll get."

Astrid nodded and turned to Valka.

"And the truth i-"she tried.

"Haven't you put me through enough misery today? Please, just keep what happened to yourself."he pleaded.

"I think you'll understand what you saw today if you listen to us."Eret said.

"A-and it'll make us feel better by getting it of our chests"Astrid added,"just listen."

Hiccup sighed and finally agreed.

Astrid then started again.

"The truth is I'm not in love with Hiccup."

Valka's eyes widened and Hiccup felt his heart breaking all over again.

"Since when?"Valka asks.

"Since I met Eret"she says,"and even before that, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt."

Hiccup looks away from her. When he doesn't respond Astrid continues.

"I know you probably hate us,"she says walking towards him, "but we didn't want you to find out like this."

"Yeah, whatever," he replied as he jumped on Toothless,"I hope you're happy, I really do."

And they were gone, just like that.

"But-"Astrid tries watching his shadow fade. She sighs and sinks the ground.

"So, now what do we do? Eret asks.

Valka shakes her head and takes pity on them.

"Just give him some time, he'll come around."Valka says.

"Umm, Valka,"Eret asks,"don't you have an important letter or something?"

"Oh, Thor!"she exclaimes as she gets on Cloudjumper and flies off behind Hiccup.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

Merida leads Angus off the ship and stares around in amazement. This was the first time her parents had let her leave the county in her life! She wandered around for a while before she came upon a huge statue of Stoick the Vast.

**Wow.**

"Grand isn't it?"a voice said.

"Yea."Merida said as she turned around to see a short man with a long beard smiling at her.

"Put him up in two days flat,"he continued,"he was ma best friend ya know."

Merida nodded her head and asked,"Who are ye exactly?"

"Oh, I almost forgot,"he said,"I'm Gobber, lassie."

"Ya must be new around here."he added.

"Umm yea,"Merida replied,"all the way from DunBroch."

"Oh well that's new, what for?" he asked.

Merida looked stunned, she couldn't believe that these people didn't know she was coming.

" I'm the Princess of DunBroch."she told him.

Gobber looked unconvinced until he spotted Merida's necklace that had DunBroch's crest on it.

Gobber said,"Welcome to Berk Princess-"

"Merida,"she cut him off,"Please call me Merida!"

Gobber nodded and began showing her around. She could tell he was hiding something because whenever she asked about the Chief he told her he was helping citizens. So to keep herself from boredom she studied all of the dragons and their owners. She saw how happy they looked together, unlike all of the books she had read about Viking and dragons hating each other.

She then heard a loud noise, like a crash, come from another direction. She looked at Gobber and saw that he didn't seem to hear it. Looking for some action she pulled on Angus's reins and lead him towards the noise. She turned a corner to see a young man with short brown hair standing near a broken vase with a black dragon close behind him. She then saw a dragon carrying a woman who resembled him land.

"Hiccup!"the woman said urgently.

For some reason the name sounded familiar to Merida, who decided to listen in on them.

"Not now, mom."the man said.

"Hiccup, please listen!"the woman pleaded.

**Hiccup, Hiccup. Why did this ring a bell?**

Then it clicked this "Hiccup" was the chief! Merida decided to confront him and introduce herself.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

Hiccup stood in awe realizing what he had just done. He stared at the broken peices of the water jug at his feet. He needed to clear his head, to get away but no matter where he went he went he couldn't get away from the thoughts. He heard someone behind him, his mother saying something he couldn't understand because of his deep thoughts.

"Not now, mom."he said with his back to her.

But she kept talking, saying something he couldn't grasp a hold of.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone else come up and start talking. Then he snapped. Hiccup whirled around and yelled,"WHAT!"

He looked at his mother then at the redhead who where standing in front of him.

"Hiccup,"Valka then said,"that's the Princess of DunBroch."

**So Merida and Hiccup finally meet! But what happens next? Keep reading to see! Sorry this chapter is a bit rushed! Please review, follow, and favorite! Bye guys! Sorry for any typos! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**Momijifan Low-Ki: Ikr! He's gonna do better!**

**Ann b-010: Thanks, and don't worry I'll keep updating!**

**Thank to all who followed and favorited!**

**Enjoy! 3**

Touch The Sky

Chapter Four

"Princess?" Hiccup questioned as he turned to face the woman standing before him.

"That's right, and ah' dae think ah' should be treated like one!"the redhead angrily blurted.

"But how would ya know if ya didnae know ah' was comin'?!"she snapped as she turned on her heel and jumped on the huge horse behind her.

"Good day!"the woman said before she sped away on her horse.

"What just happened?"Hiccup asked.

"That's what ah' was tryin' ta tell ya son!"Valka whined.

"Now that line of trade is good as gone."she muttered.

Hiccup looked at her with a confused expression until she handed him a note.

He skimmed over it and soon knew what his mother was talking about.

"Oh."he mumbled and looked at his feet.

Valka's expression softened.

"I know you've been having a rough time between losing your father and Astrid, but that still doesn't give ya a reason ta act the way ya have been acting."she scolded.

"Understand?"she asked.

Hiccup nodded as Valka continued.

"And ah' do think ya should apologize ta everyone ya yelled at."she said pointing in the direction the Princess had rode off in.

"Right, sorry mom."he told her as he gave his mother a quick hug and walked towards Toothless.

"I'll fix everything and be right back!"he exclaimed as he flew off after the Princess.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

Merida pulled back on Angus's reins to slow him down. She looked around and took in her surroundings.

She and Angus were in a thick wooded area with a small stream running through it.

The redhead then hopped off of Angus ans led him to the stream to drink.

After she rode off from her encounter with the chief she tried to find her way back to the ship. But after trying for minutes and getting weird looks from people, she decided to go to a place she was familiar with, the woods.

Merida then took two red apples from the pouch attached to Angus's saddle.

She bit into one as she sat down with her back against a tree.

**Why did mum make me come here?**

**These people have been nothin' but unprepared!**

**An' who does that manky chief think he is, yellin' at a princess?!**

Merida then got up and began pacing, still deep in thought.

M**um would be steamin' if anyone talked ta her like that.**

**An' ah' only gave the lad a slap on the wrist!**

Merida sighed and decided to clear her mind. She finished her apple and thought about what she should do with the second one. She then decided to use it as a target. She took her cloak off and hung it over a tree branch, then she pulled her bow off of Angus, where it was hooked to her saddle. Merida heard a rustle behind her but she ignored it as she wrapped her fingers around the smooth wood of the bow. She tossed the apple into the air and quickly slipped an arrow out of the quiver around her waist. She shot at the apple and hit it in the core before it touched the ground. There was another noise, a voice behind Merida. With fast reflexes, she whipped around with her arrow drawn, and without thinking she let it fly.

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

"Keep up, Bud!"Hiccup called back to his friend, who was having a hard time moving through tight spaces in the forest.

After they had found out where the Princess was they had to land back in a field since there was no room in the thick area to land. So, they were now struggling to get to her. Hiccup kept thinking about what he would say to her. He was so focused with hos thoughts that he didn't see the tree limb (he had just pushed ) flying back to smack him in the nose.

"Damn!"he shouted as he held a hand over his nose.

**I guess this is the gods way to tell me to stop worrying about it.**

Hiccup then cleared his mind and decided to improvise when he found the princess. After stepping over roots and dodging low-hanging branches, Hiccup finally spotted the bright red hair through the trees. He quietly maneuvered through the trees to see what she was doing. He watched he as she picked up a beautifully carved bow and began to position it. He crunched on a leaf as he tried to get closer to her. He cringed and waited to see what she would do. When she didn't turn around he relaxed. He watched he toss the apple she had in the air. She quickly snatched an arrow out of her quiver and fired it. The arrow then went through the apple's core before it even hit the ground.

He stood in awe for a moment before he faintly said,"Wow."

Before he knew what was happening the Princess had turned around and was firing and arrow at him.

**Cliffhanger! So I finally put a mild curse word in. I was thinking about dropping the rating down, but there may be a fight scene! Please follow, favorite, and review! Until next time! ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Musicreadergirl: Thanks sis!**

**Momjifan Low-Ki: Thanks, enjoy the chapter!**

**Ann b-010: Here you go, sorry for the wait!**

**MissHumanoid: He's gonna be fine! ;)))**

**All I can say is that life got in the way of this story. So I gave ya'll a longer chapter! I'm gonna try to get back on track with the updating! Thanks to all the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Luv u guys! XD**

Touch The Sky

Chapter Five

With fast reflexes, Hiccup tilted his body, so the arrow missed any vital organs. Instead, it landed in his right shoulder. He cried out in pain as he fell backward and landed against a tree. He saw the Princess's eyes widen as she realized what she just did. She dropped her bow and clamped a hand over her mouth. She started towards him, but was thrown backwards by a fast-moving black reptile. It pinned her down and let out a deafening screech in her face. She screamed and struggled to get away from it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

He gritted his teeth as he yanked the arrow out of his arm and dashed to his dragon.

"Calm down, she didn't mean to do it Bud!"

He placed his hand on Toothless's head and tried to calm him. He backed the dragon away from the Princess and stood in between them. Hiccup turned to see the Princess still sitting on the ground. He extended his 'good' arm out to help her. She eyed his hand and mumbled, "Ah don't need yer help."

"Right, sorry." He said nervously.

The Princess rose to her feet with anger in her eyes.

"Ah was just attacked by a dragon, an' all ye have ta say is sorry?!"

Hiccup was starting to get irritated, he was being really polite to this "Princess" but she didn't want to accept his apology.

"Well, you shot me in the arm first!"

"Oh grow up, nothin's gonna hurt ye in that ridiculous get-up ye have on."

"An' might ah remind you that ye yelled at me first!"

She crossed her arms smirked at him, waiting for his reply.

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

He sank to the ground and put his head in his hands.

"Today is not my day..."He muttered.

The Princess's expression softened as she took a step closer to the Chief.

Toothless then let out a low growl and narrowed his eyes at her.

The Princess rolled her eyes and said,"Why don't ye call yer beast off so we could talk about it."

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

After chatting with the Scottish Princess, Hiccup soon learned that her name was Merida, she was a great archer, she loved apples, she had 3 brothers, her dad had a peg leg too, and she adored her parents.

"It wasn't always like that though, me mum an' I used ta always butt heads."

"Wanna hear the story?"

Hiccup nodded.

She started by telling him the story of Mor'du ,the demon bear, and how he took he dad's leg. She told him how she hated princess lesson and how her mom used to control her life. She told him how her mom had gotten suitors for her and expected her to get married. And how she defied her, split the tapestry and got a spell from a witch.

"Wait, a witch, are you sure this true and not a story?"He asked.

"Nope, it's as real as yer reptile friend!"She said pointing at Toothless.

She continued talking about how she gave the 'spell cake' to her mother. She told him it turned her into a bear.

"A bear?!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, now can ye please stop yer interupting!" She snapped.

She started back by telling how the witch said the spell would be permanent if she didn't remember a phrase. She told him how the wisps appeared and led them to the kingdom ruins and how she was attacked by Mor'du.

"Wisps? Does anything you say make sense?!"Hiccup teased.

Merida then punched him in the same shoulder he was shot in. Hiccup rolled backwards, clutching his arm.

"I'm sorry, did ah hurt ye?"Merida said sarcastically.

Hiccup, thinking she was being sincere replied,"Yeah, I think it's just a bruise."

"Can ah' just get back to ma story?!" She then impatiently huffed.

"Okay, no more interrupting." Hiccup said as he zipped his lips.

Merida then told him how she would have to get into the castle and to the tapestry without being seen. She told how she spoke with the clans and broke tradition. And how her dad had locked her in a room once he saw her with her bear mother.

"Once ma brothers helped me out and ah caught up with them, all hell broke loose."

"Mor'du appeared an there was a huge fight, but in the end ma mum an' brothers were changed back an' we lived happily ever after!" She said with a little flourish.

"So what do ye think?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders and motioned his hands.

"What are ye doin'?" Merida asked.

Hiccup then pointed at Merida and at his mouth.

It took her a second before she knew what he was talking about.

"Unzip yer mouth ya ninny!" Merida said with a giggle.

"Whew, Thanks!" He said after he unzipped his lips and wiped invisible sweat off his forehead.

"Well, ye still didnae answer ma question."

"Let's just say my story compared to yours is epic."

"Oh yea, well let's hear it!"

Hiccup told how dragons were enemies and how they used to kill them. He told how he always messed things up and how he was picked on because of how he looked.

"Well ye are one funny-lookin lad!" Merida joked.

"Why thank you m'lady!" He said playfully as he bowed.

Hiccup then told her how he had shot down a Night Fury, one of the most feared dragons there was. He told how he found it and didn't have the heart to kill it. He told her how it didn't kill him and how it tried to fly away but it's tail was damaged.

"A few days later I found him again, in a ravine. He couldn't catch any fish or fly away, so I decided to help him."

When Hiccup was about to tell Merida about Astrid, and how he had a crush on her he decided against it.

"Long story short, Toothless and I became best friends and we battled a huge dragon called The Red Death and saved the day. Oh, and we made peace with the dragons!"

"Well is there a part two ta' this "epic" story?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, there is, do you want to it too?"

"Ah' thought you'd never ask."

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

We've rebuilt the town and I guess that's the end." Hiccup stated.

He had just told Merida how his father had died and how his mom came back.

"Ah can't believe am' sayin this but yer story is epic." Merida said crossing her arms.

"But ah' have a question."

"Ask away, Princess."

"If yer story was so epic, why is today such a bad day?"

Hiccup froze, repeating the question over and over in his head.

**Why was today so bad?**

**Because he had his heart broken by his girlfriend for five years. **

**Should I tell her? **

**No! This is personal. **

**But I've told her my life story. **

**One more tidbit shouldn't hurt. Right?**

Hiccup took a deep breath and then spoke.

"Do you remember me telling you about Astrid and Eret?"

"Sure! She's yer friend, right?"

Hiccup nodded. "Well she was more than a friend actually. She was my girlfriend for five years."

"Oh." Merida said, her gaze lowering to her lap.

"Was?" she asked.

"Yeah, since this morning we've been over."

"Am' sorry ta hear that."

"It's not your fault, it was mostly mine, for being so oblivious. I guess you want to hear how it happened." He asked

"Well, if ye don't mind." Merida said as she brushed her red curls out of her face.

Hiccup told Merida how he had picked flowers for Astrid and how he had hoped to propose to her.

"When I got back to the Academy I walked in on her and Eret kissing..." Hiccup said, lowering his gaze as his cheeks reddened.

"Then I left and threw the ring away, but they followed me and tried to apologize. After that I went back to the village and that's when I met you."

"Oh. If ah' would have known ye were havin' a bad day ah' would have been nicer." Merida said guiltily.

"Sorry Hiccup, err Chief Hiccup?"

"Thanks Mer, Hiccup is fine." He said with a warm smile.

"Mer?" She asked.

"Yeah, short for Mer, what do you think?"

"Mer, ah' like it, thanks Hic!"

Hiccup smiled at the nickname Merida had just came up with for him.

"Oh and sorry to yer Night Fury"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you two!" Hiccup said as he pulled Merida to where Toothless was lying.

"This is Toothless, also known as Bud, and he's the only Night Fury we know of right now."

"He lost his left tailfin when I shot him down." Hiccup said, showing the fin to Merida.

"He couldn't fly by himself for awhile, but that's what this is for." He told as he pulled the lever on Toothless's saddle.

"Impressive." Merida said as she walked around Toothless, viewing him from all angles.

"Why'd ye name him Toothless?"

To answer her, Toothless opened his mouth to show her her his full set of teeth.

"But he h-" Merida said, but was cut off by Toothless retracting his teeth.

"That's why." Hiccup answered.

Merida inched toward Toothless with her hand out.

"Am' not gonna hurt ye." She whispered.

Hiccup stood back and watched as Toothless pushed his head to Merida's hand.

"Attaboy!" She said as Toothless rolled over and let Merida scratch his tummy.

"How'd you learn that?" Hiccup asked.

"Here ye have dragons but in the Highlands we have horses. All ye have ta do is show the animal that yer not gonna hurt it."

"Yea..." Hiccup whispered, a small smile spreading across his face

"Well let me introduce ye ta' Angus." She said motioning to empty space behind her.

"Who?" Hiccup asked pointing to the empty space behind Merida.

"Oh no! Angus is gone!" Merida said as she frantically ran around, looking through the trees.

"Who?"

"Angus, ma horse, is gone!"

**Where is Angus?**

**I'll try to update within a week, sorry to keep you guys waiting!**

**Follow, favorite, review!**

**Till next time! ;)))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back with some more mericcup for your reading pleasure!**

**Musicreadergirl: Thanks, I tried to keep them in character!**

**Momijifan Low-Ki: Yeah, a lot better than getting yelled by a stranger in front of your mom. **

**Ken106348: I know, mericcup for life!**

**I hope y'all had a Merry Chrismas! Get ready for some fluffy Erstrid!**

Touch The Sky

Chapter Six

"He was sittin right there!" Merida said, pointing at a spot next to the river.

"Where could he have gone?"

Hiccup thought about what had happened within the last hour.

"Maybe Toothless scared him off. C'mon let's go find him." He said as he walked towards Toothless.

"Yea." Merida said as she started through the trees.

"Woah, where are you going?"

"To look for ma' horse."

"Why not go on Toothless?"

"Oh, no thanks I'll walk!"

"But it'll be faster, not to mention it's your first time on a dragon."

With a heavy sigh Merida finally agreed to ride on the Night Fury. She watched as Hiccup leaned on Toothless and flipped the metal stub on his peg leg around to show another metal stub, but with a circular tip on the end of it. He then slipped it on a metal rod on Toothless's harness.

"C'mon!" He said, waving Merida over.

She took her seat on Toothless behind Hiccup and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh, you might want to hold on."

"Why would ah do that?" Merida said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Hiccup said as he turned around and got ready to take off.

Toothless then sprung into the air, opened his wings, and began to fly. Merida began sliding backwards as her behind began to come off the seat. She squeaked and flung her arms forward to wrap around Hiccup's neck.

"Aah!" Hiccup shouted as he was pulled away from the handles, back towards

Merida.

Toothless then started to fly wildly from all of the movement on his back.

"Let me go... I can't breathe..." Hiccup choked out.

Merida was to busy screaming, due to the fact that Toothless had began to fall out of the air.

"We're gonna die!" Merida cried,"Get us back in the air!"

"I need... to reach... the handles!" Hiccup said louder.

Merida then quickly unlatched her arms from Hiccup's neck, and then wrapped them around Hiccup's torso.

With fast reflexes, Hiccup grabbed the handles and shifted the foot pedal, causing them to gain altitude.

"Hang on!" He yelled to Merida as he expertly dodged trees. Once they cleared the trees they came face to face with a huge boulder

"Up!" Hiccup shouted as he pulled up on the handles and shifted the pedal for a final time.

They then spiraled up into the air, just missing the rock.

Once they had leveled off, Hiccup patted Toothless's head and said,"Good job, Bud. You got us outta there."

Hiccup the turned around to look at Merida, her hair strewn everywhere.

"You okay?"

"Do ah' look okay?!" Merida replied as she plucked twigs and leaves out of her hair.

"Well I'm quite sorry m'lady, I only saved your life." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Merida ignored Hiccup's remark and snapped, "Can we just find ma horse?!"

"Sure, you can thank me later!"

~~~~~~Touch The Sky~~~~~~

Astrid pulled the doors to the Academy shut. She sighed and lay her head against the door. She heard footsteps behind her, followed by a large hand resting on her shoulder.

"Is he back yet?" She asked, already knowing who the person was.

"No, not yet. How are you doing?"

"Fine I guess... I never meant for any of this to happen, Eret."

"I didn't want him to find out about us like this, I mean, I was with him for five years and now..." Astrid said as her voice cracked.

"Now I've lost my best friend."

Astrid finally turned to face Eret with tears streaming down her face. He pulled her into a tight embrace and gently laid his head on top of hers.

"Sure he might be angry at you know, but trust me, he'll come around. He'll be back."

They stood there for awhile before Astrid wrapped her arms around Eret and hugged him back.

"I hope you're right..." Astrid mumbled into his chest.

They broke the embrace and Eret wiped Astrid's tears from her face. He then placed a small, sweet kiss on Astrid's lips.

"Come on, let's go." He said as they linked hands and started across the bridge heading into the village.

They walked in a comfortable silence, until it was broken by many loud voices shouting. Astrid and Eret looked at one another before dashing to were they heard the noise from. When they got there they saw Gobber, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins surrounding a huge, hairy animal that they couldn't identify.

"What are you guys doing?" Astrid asked.

"Catching food!" Snotlout replied.

"Food?" The two questioned in unison.

Gobber then pointed at the animal and proudly proclaimed,"That there is 100 percent pure bovine!"

"I really don't think that's a cow..." Fishlegs mumbled.

"Well, whatever it is we can still catch it!" Tuffnut said excitedly before lunging forward towards the beast. The creature sidestepped Tuff and ran towards Ruffnut as Tufnutt proceeded to chase the animal. Ruffnut hooted and charged for the animal at full speed. At the last minute, the creature nimbly slipped out of her way, causing the Twins to collide into each other.

"Aaack! Get outta my way!" Ruffnut shouted.

"No! You get out of mine!"Tuffnut retorted.

The two then began to swat and hit each other while Snotlout snuck up behind the creature.

He then attempted to jump on the creature. The animal darted out of the way as Snotlout hit the ground.

As Astrid began to look around, she noticed that Eret was missing. She watched as Gobber, Snotlout, and The Twins took turns trying to catch the beast, but all attempts went unsuccessful. (Fishlegs still wasn't convinced it was a cow.) After a few rounds of this Eret had returned with two pieces of rope. When the others had stopped attacking the beast, Eret dashed forward and with all his might and tackled the animal to the ground. He then began to tie the animal front two legs together. He tied the back legs together and spoke, "And that's how you catch an animal!"

The gang then burst out in applause as Eret bowed.

"So now what do we do with it?" Fishlegs asked.

"Maybe we could-"

Before Astrid could finish a sentence she was cut off by a dragon's screech. She turned to see Hiccup, Toothless, and a red-headed girl landing a few feet away.

The redhead jumped off of Toothless and headed straight for Astrid.

"Get away from ma horse!"

**I'll try to have the next chapter up faster, I got kinda held up with some things...**

**Anyways, I hope it wasn't too OOC. Let me know in the comments. Have a Happy New Year! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Musicreadergirl: XD Here it is!**

**Momjifan Low-Ki: I know right! It's not gonna get better in this chapter either!**

**Lostblueheart 16: Yep, I'm back!**

**xXTigress1776Xx: I know! They kinda had a flirty relationship in the movie!**

**mericcupshipper: Thanks! I'm gonna make her jealous in the beginning but she gonna get better in the end.**

**disneyobsessionist: Thanks! I'll work on the tenses. **

**Hey guys sorry for the wait, I had some serious writer's block with this chapter. I literally just wrote it on a 4 hour drive home. Enjoy! *v* **

Touch The Sky

Chapter Seven

"Um, who are you?" Astrid asked the redhead.

"That's none of yer business", The girl snapped,"now let go of ma horse!"

Astrid snorted at the girl before she turned to Hiccup and asked him, "Who is this?"

"Uh..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Am gonna say this one more time. Let. Go. Of. Ma. Horse." The redhead whispered.

"Pssh, not until you tell me who you are." Astrid said as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Okay..." ,Redhead muttered, "I'll do it ma self."

The girl then shouldered her way past Astrid and marched towards "her horse."

Astrid stumbled backwards, but caught herself before she fell. She then lunged at the girl. Hiccup sprinted forward to deflect the hit and sputtered out,"I-I'll handle it..."

The girl dropped to her knees and started to pull at the ropes, but they wouldn't budge.

She turned to look at a large man with shoulder-length hair.

"Gimme yer knife." She demanded.

"What?"

"Are all ye people deaf or somethin'?! Gimme yer knife."

"Mer..." Hiccup tried.

"Shut it." "Mer" demanded. She then turned back to the man.

He stood there, to shocked to say anything. The girl sighed heavily before she yanked the knife off of his hip on her own. She began to cut at the rope, and before long the large animal was standing again.

"Angus!" The redhead exclaimed as she threw her arms around the animal's neck.

"Hey! She's stealing our food!" Tuffnut shouted as he pointed at the girl.

"Ye don't eat a horse, ya ninny!" The girl yelled.

"Mer..." Hiccup tried again, only to be ignored by the girl.

"Knowing ye people ya probably do." She mumbled.

"What did she say!?" Astrid asked angrily.

"Astrid." He snapped, trying to stop the argument.

"Yeah, and what does she mean by "you people"?" Snotlout demanded.

"Ah mean ye people are barbarians!" The girl shouted.

Hiccup sighed as he stepped back to watch the argument. As much as he had tried to keep the peace he couldn't. He dashed over to where Gobber was.

"What do I do?" He asked helplessly.

"You're chief now laddie, this is yer job." Gobber replied.

"Well can't I have a little help?" He pleaded.

"Nope!" Gobber grinned before he turned and walked away from the scene.

Hiccup sighed again. He'd have to break up the argument on his own. He turned back towards the spectacle to find it had gotten worse. Merida was on Tuffnut's back with her bow around his neck. She pulled on it tightly, which seemed to be choking the boy.

"Ah told ya ta leave ma horse alone, but no! Ya had to go try and catch him again!" Merida shouted. Eret, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut all laughed at the scene while Astrid only stood with her arms crossed, a frown upon her face. She caught Hiccup's eyes and frowned even more.

"Help him, Hiccup!" She said.

Hiccup immediately jumped into action as he ran (more like hobbled) towards Merida.

"Merida, let him go!" Hiccup said to her.

"No!" She replied stubbornly. Hiccup placed his hand on her shoulders and tried to pry her off Tuffnut. Hiccup realized he wasn't getting anywhere and slid his arms underneath her's and pulled. After a while Merida began to lose her grip on the bow. She finally let go of it and she and Hiccup flew backward.

"Lemme go, lemme go!" Merida yelled as she flailed around on the ground.

"Calm down, Mer!" He said not loosening his grip.

He looked around and saw that the others were still laughing at Tuffnut while he lay on the ground still trying to catch his breath.

"Please help him..." Hiccup pleaded to the Vikings, still keeping a firm grip on Merida.

"No." Astrid stated as she stepped over Tuffnut and came closer to Hiccup and 'Merida'.

"Not until you tell us who this girl is, and why in the hell is she here?!" Astrid demanded.

"Ah-" Merida snapped before Hiccup clamped a hand over her mouth. .

He chewed on the inside of his mouth as he tried to think of a way to say that this girl was the Princess of DunBroch.

Astrid impatiently tapped her foot while Hiccup thought.

"I... I can't breathe..." Tuffnut sputtered as he rolled around on the ground.

"I can't either!" Ruffnut cackled. The others laughed as well.

"Shut up!" Astrid screamed at them. The laughing immediately stopped though the Vikings still wore grins and smirks.

"Hiccup. Who is she?" Astrid asked.

"Um, this is Merida and she's a visitor..." He said.

"Yeah, and where's she from?" Astrid asked again.

"She's from DunBroch." Hiccup mumbled.

"What?!" Astrid snarled.

Merida was getting quite irritated by Hiccup taking his sweet old time trying to introduce her. So she bit his hand! He reeled back in pain as Merida said," Ahm tha Princess of DunBroch!" She curtsied.

Everything went quiet. Then Ruffnut voiced,"You got beat up by a princess!"

**Not a very good first meeting huh? 30 follows and 27 favorites? Whoa, you guys rock! Any suggestions for a new story? ;0D**


End file.
